wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Tundra
Tundra is a female IceWing with glittering, stormy gray eyes. She is a character first appearing in Winter Turning, introduced as the mother of Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm. She is also the mate of Narwhal, making her sister-in-law to Queen Glacier. She was noted by Winter to wear a necklace made of SkyWing teeth so that she would appear more intimidating. Its sound always made Winter want to run and hide in a snowbank. Personality Tundra appears to be solemn, competitive, ambitious, and frosty. Winter mentions that if sister-in-laws could take the throne, she surely would have "thrown down the challenge herself", implying that she is both competitive and ambitious. She appears to be disappointed in her youngest son, Winter, and is willing to force him to take the Diamond Trial (an ancient, mysterious, and deadly ritual) simply to have her older son get back into the First Circle, since she likes Hailstorm more. According to Winter, she wears a necklace of SkyWing teeth to seem more intimidating, and it seems to work, since we never hear of someone who is not at least a bit intimidated by her. Biography Winter Turning Tundra, Narwhal, Winter, Icicle, Hailstorm, three attendants, and one of Winter's uncles are all a part of a hunting party. Tundra hisses for the attention of the others, announcing that the hunt is for Queen Glacier herself, and how whoever brought down the first polar bear was to sit beside the queen at the table and eat their own kill. She shoots an arch look at her daughter, Icicle. Winter later notes how she observes that he should try harder while hunting during the tense meals shared with his family. She would compare him to Hailstorm while sliding dripping meat down the table. While Winter is out hunting, he pauses and watches a scavenger. Tundra flies towards him, Icicle and Narwhal following, shrieking at him to kill the bear. Winter attempts to do so, but fails, since his parents roaring scared the prey away and he hesitated too long. Winter remembers how she would make him do the IceWing guard stance perfectly, every day before he would eat, which according to him wasn't very fun. Later on in the book, when Winter wakes up, she is next to him and compliments him on bringing Hailstorm back, before cutting him down again by saying it was the least he could do. She then compliments him by telling him it was good he didn't apologize. She is later seen as the dragon who scratches the names and moves them around on the Enchanted Ice Wall used to show the dragonet's circle rank. Trivia * A tundra is a vast, flat, treeless Arctic region, usually occurring in Europe, Asia, and North America, in which the subsoil is permanently frozen, also known as permafrost, making it almost impossible for trees to grow. * She wears a necklace with SkyWing teeth to seem more intimidating. Gallery IceWingGer.jpg|German IceWing Tundra-0.jpg|A Tundra Tundra.png|Tundra fanart Icewing are Fabulous?!.jpg|A typical Icewing; art by Joy Ang|link=IceWings TryotWinter(2).jpg|tundra's son Winter Screenshot 2016-06-11 at 11.54.04 AM.png|An IceWing Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Soldiers